


In My Time Of Dying

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Romano is involved in a fatal car accident and stuck in a coma, there seems as if there is no hope of him coming out of it. Romano, having an out of body experience, realizes he needs to figure a way back to his body before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time Of Dying

When Romano woke, he knew something was wrong.

He was in a white room, some beeping going off every second. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Looking to the left he could see a window looking out, facing over a forest. There was a chair with someone's jacket on it; tan, a man's jacket, a familiar jacket. He lifted himself from the bed he was laid on and reached for the tan jacket. A scent was attached to it, cinnamon or something similar. He knew the scent, knew it all too well. He dropped the jacket and went to the window, tilting his head to the side a bit. There was something off. Where...was his reflection?

He heard someone walk in, when he turned; it was his brother along with Antonio. Feliciano walked up to the bed, leaned down and gently kissed the forehead of Romano's body. Romano felt his stomach drop, looking over his own body. Antonio patted Feliciano on the shoulder and walked around the bed, to the chair with the jacket on it. Slowly Romano walked over to the bed and looked down at himself. He was attached to a ventilator, an IV cord in his right arm, his head wrapped in bandages, blood on the right side of his face. He looked bad, really bad. Looking to Feliciano, he could see his brother almost in tears; it was hard to look at him. Romano had to look away, he turned around, and looking at Antonio whose head hung and his hands were folded together. Romano felt his heart beating faster and faster at the realization, the possibility that he might be dead. Looking to the monitor, he saw his body still had a pulse; it was still alive just broken. But how? He couldn't remember what had happen. He couldn't stand there much longer; the sight of his brother and Antonio upset over a slowly dying corpse was getting to him. Quickly, he removed himself from the room and into the hospital corridor.

This was ridiculous, what was going on? He moved fast down the halls, going every which way, bumping into patients and nurses who seemed utterly confused as to what hit them. He uttered obscenities to himself in anger as he moved, this couldn't be happening. Why him of all people? What had he done to deserve such a fate? To watch he slowly die while the two people he loved the most, sat and watched as well? How could have this happened? He stopped and looked up, having reached a dead end. Slowly, he sank to the floor and tears spilt from his eyes. He didn't want to die. He thought that maybe this was a sign, a sign telling him what though? That he was better off dead? No, that couldn't be. He was living a happy life wasn't he? He couldn't quite remember, his memories were foggy. He knew that for some reason he was angry, the last thing he remembered was Antonio's shocked face. But why? Why couldn't he remember anything? He pulled back his hand, clenching it tightly and slamming it against the linoleum floor. "Fuck."

 ~~\------~~

It was a long time before Romano was back in his hospital room. He had wandered about the hospital, peering into rooms of the other patients, watching the nurses and doctors make their rounds, tried to even exit the hospital only to find that it was impossible to leave. Visiting hours were over, he had figured it would be okay to go back to his room and not see his brother and Antonio. As he walked in, however, he found Antonio asleep in the chair, leaning on the bed, his hand holding onto Romano's. He grimaced, Antonio was always the more affectionate one out of the two, with Romano being the one to push and kick and reject him. Now, there was a part of him that wished he hadn't. Romano walked over to the side that Antonio was on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You stupid ass...Why are you still here." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, adjusting the curl that always stuck out. He looked down at the older man, reaching over to move some hair out of his face to look at him as he slept. He wanted to let him know how he felt, how much it was killing him inside that he couldn't even speak to him. Romano bit his lower lip and rose, walking over to press his hands against the window. What was he supposed to do now?

"This is all your fault, you know." He spoke; it wasn't like Antonio could even hear him. He had remembered what had happen. Romano had got into a serious car accident, driving on the highway after leaving Antonio's. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this fucking mess." He looked over to Antonio, still dead asleep. He wanted to hit him, kick his ass, but being in this state, he couldn't possibly harm him. He could move things but not fully communicate, this infuriated him. He couldn't do much and he knew it. Romano sat on the floor, laid his head back against the wall, and watched Antonio until he himself fell asleep.


End file.
